Midnight Flight
by RR the Alchemist
Summary: Robin & Star take a midnight flight over the city to a sight and moment neither will soon forget. RS ONE SHOT!


.

I came up with this idea fairly recently. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. There, r u happy now?

* * *

"Midnight Flight"

It was 11:55 pm and Robin was just laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. The lights were off and he had black out curtains so there was no light whatsoever. He closed his eyes only to see the same darkness as before when his eyes were open. He opened them once again and lifted his right wrist towards his left hand and pressed a button on his watch. A small blue light came off illuminating the room slightly. The watch read 11:58 pm, and Robin sighed. He put his hands back down at his sides and continued to stare at his ceiling. For some reason the Boy Wonder just couldn't calm himself enough to sleep. Robin sat up and got out of his bed and tried to feel his way to the window. He ran into a near by book case and found himself on the floor. He carefully stood back up and pressed the button on his watch again. Robin used the blue light to go towards his window. He opened his curtains to reveal the full moon in a distance. He also saw something else.

Outside his window, a few yards away was a young girl floating in the air. The moonlight shined on her auburn hair so lightly, it made her glow. Her emerald eyes shined beautifully in the night. Robin didn't know who this was at first, but then quickly recognized her as she slightly turned her head. He then mentally slapped himself. How could he not know who this was? No one but an angel could be this beautiful, unless they were Starfire. Robin smiled lightly and opened his window as quietly as he could. But once it was almost open, it made a loud creek. Robin froze as Starfire turned around towards him. He could've sworn he was blushing as hard as he could. Starfire smiled and flew towards Robin's window. Robin now opened his window fully and leaned on the window frame.

"Hey Star." said Robin, rather embarrassed, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Starfire smiled and shook her head.

"You did nothing of the sort." replied Starfire in her usual, caring tone. "I was simply looking at the moon. It is gorgeous, is it not?" Robin nodded his head in agreement. Not as beautiful as her though, he thought to himself.

"I wonder what it looks like so close up." he said, "You know, there's just some days I wish that I could just fly up to it, and appreciate all of it's beauty." Starfire continued to smile and reached a hand out to Robin. He looked at her rather confused.

"Why don't I show you?" she asked. Robin looked up and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded happily. "Ok. Just give me a moment." he said walking towards his closet. He had only a t-shirt and pajama bottoms on, so he threw a red sweatshirt over his head and put on his shoes as quick as he could. Running back to Starfire, he was so excited he ran into the bookcase once again. Starfire laughed lightly as Robin got up and continued towards her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Robin chuckled and nodded and Starfire smiled and reached out her hand again.

"Take my hand, don't let go, and trust me." said Starfire. Robin smiled, took her hand, and stepped out the window. Soon he found himself standing on air, right next to Starfire. He looked down and smiled. Starfire looked at him and felt a joyous feeling spread through her body. She loved to see Robin smile, though he rarely ever did. It made her happy that most of the time, she was the one to make him smile.

"Friend, are you ready to proceed?" asked Starfire. Robin looked up at her and nodded, still smiling. Starfire smiled and flew her and Robin towards the city. Along the way, Robin kept looking down at the water below them in amazement. The moon reflected on the water perfectly. It also showed him and Starfire side by side just flying through the air. He knew that whatever happened tonight, would be something he wouldn't soon forget. As they went over the city, many lights flashed and he could see the people of Jump City just walking along.

"It's so much different looking down when you're not going to stop a villain." said Robin happily, "You can really take the time to appreciate it when you're not in a rush, huh?" Starfire looked over at him and nodded. Soon the two Titans found themselves above the beach. The tides crashed lightly onto the shore, and the ocean reflected the moon above. The moon was so different then it was back at Titans's Tower. It was so bright that it hurt for Robin and Starfire to even look at. It seemed so close, that Robin thought he could just grab the moon and bring it down to earth. It was spectacular.

Starfire landed them on the roof of a light house. She let go of Robin's hand and sat down, as did Robin. The two of them just sat in happy silence as they both stared at the moon. Robin looked over at Starfire and smiled. Even though she was just sitting there, smiling, he couldn't stop staring at her. Robin didn't know what it was exactly, but every time Starfire was anywhere near him, all of his attention and focus turned to her. He knew that the city should be his one and only priority. He shouldn't allow her to come before everything else. But she did, and Robin didn't really care.

Starfire looked over at Robin who was still staring at her. She was confused; was something wrong?

"Is something wrong, Robin?" she asked. Robin then quickly shook his head and immediately looked away.

"No Star, everything's just perfect." said Robin. He looked over at Starfire who was now staring at him. As their eyes meet they both quickly looked away blushing slightly. A few moments later, Robin looked down and saw Star's hand within his reach. His mind started to scream at him.

"Come on! Make a move or something! It's perfect."

"No. Stay where you are. Do you wanna risk your friendship over something like that?"

Robin winced. All this thinking and decision making was beginning to make his head hurt. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what he wanted to do. Slowly he raised his hand and carefully placed it on top of Starfire's. She looked over at him a moment later and Robin immediately pulled his hand away, staring at the sky blushing a noticeable crimson. Starfire smiled slightly and reached for his hand, grabbed it, and placed it back in its original position. Robin smiled to himself as the two laced their fingers together. His heart started to beat faster. He could feel their pulses beating together as one. He could feel the tension in the air. The something he had always wanted was to soon be a reality. His other hand started to shake as Starfire placed her head on his shoulder.

"Star. Thanks for bringing me here." said Robin quietly. Starfire looked up at him and smiled.

"You are most welcome. I am just glad that you were willing to come." she responded. Robin looked down to the wonderful girl beside him. Their gazes locked on one another. Robin was absolutely mesmerized by her. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Starfire was unable to look away as well. She knew what was happening; she'd seen it happen in many movies. Robin also knew what was about to happen. His mind was screaming once again.

"Damn it! Just kiss her already! You know you want to. You've always wanted to."

"No, Robin! Look away! The consequences are so huge!"

"Shut up! Just do it."

"No!"

"Yes."

The raging war continued, but Robin paid little attention. He knew what he wanted, and he didn't care what happened after wards. Starfire sat straight up, her eyes never leaving Robin's gaze. They were so close it was almost suffocating. Robin couldn't stand it anymore. It was too late to turn back now. He moved towards her until their faces were about an inch apart. Starfire understood completely, and with just a little bit of hesitation, closed the final inch between them. What had started as an innocent kiss became nothing but passion a few seconds later. Neither Robin or Starfire wanted it to end, but sadly the need for air became too large of either of them. They both broke apart at the same time. After that they continued to smile at each other, never looking anywhere else. Robin then pulled Starfire into his lap and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love ya Star." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too Robin." she said.

And they remained like that for the rest of the night, with the sounds of the sea below them, and the moon and stars above.

* * *

**Well tht was my first one shot. Hope it wasn't tht bad. Remember to review and thanks for reading. **

Fire-Charmer 9


End file.
